battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours/How to be a useful Recon in BF3.
Welcome to Recon School maggots!!!!! Here your gonna learn how not to be a waste of video game US and Russian equitment. As you can see from my language this is for newbs/noobs and people just getting into the recon class. over these 12 weeks you will learn how to be the top of the squad,platoon, or unit(as long as im not there). Now put your gear on your bunks and be ready to shut up and listen!!!!! 1.CHOSE YOUR ROLE!!!-There 4 types of recons the sniper,the designate marksman, the Spec Ops, and the idiot. The sniper dosnt simply shoot anyone he shoots the HVTs as in Medics and Engineers. DMs stay with there squad and gives close sniper support. Spec Ops go behind enemy lines and makes openings for his or hers unit and dont be the idiot who cares about kdr its all abou W/L and SPM!!!!!!!! Got that cupkake?!? 2.PICK YOUR GUN AND EQUITMENT!-These guns go right with your roles Snipers should always have a bolt-action and high power scope, DMs can have any rifle they want and are advised to use 8x or lower scopes. Spec Ops can use any weapon they want but should be suppressed and goes along with your enviroment!!! 3.YOU ARE A WOLF!!!-You are nothing without your squad and your squad is nothing without you! You are a pack you will stand together but like any predator sometimes you will be alone. But when your alone you will hit and run! It dosnt matter if you get the kill someones gonna coup de grace the bastard and youll get the points! Deal with it!!!! And remember all lone wolves were ditched for being useless. 4.KILL WITH A MIND!!!-Who should you kill first the free-kill or the crap bastard who suppressing your squad if you picked the free kill get out of my sight and give me 200 and make me a good Recon creed and repeat it to me 50 times!!! 5.BE UNORTHODOX!!!-Your a specially trained killer not an idiot with a shoot me sign. Be a place your enemy wont expect. This is gonna be your easiest week of school enjoy it!!!!! 6.ADAPT!!!-A snipers gonna have to go into the ring of honor sometimes! A DMs gonna have to break away and a spec ops is gonna have to give up his positon for the good of his team!!!!! DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 7.WAR ISNT FAIR!!!-You remember when your freind said "alls fair in love war"when he stole your gf/bf well your in the battlefield jack wagon shoot em' in the back, waste em' when there reloading, let the idiots revive the same guy you keep killing, and use op guns. In fact lets go find your old freind and practice on them. 8.“In case of doubt, attack.”- PATTON SAID THAT!!! Your running out of ammo? Get into it with your trusty sidearm and knife!!! You got that hippie!!!!!!! 9.“Never let the enemy pick the battle site.”-PATTON WAS A WISE MAN LISTEN TO HIM! You dont feel like fighting that idiot with the LMG in the indoors bait him into the wide open EINSTEIN!!!!!!! 10."The object of war is not to die for your country but to make the other bastard die for his"-Patton just said it all gents. NOW LETS GO PRACTICE WHAT I TEACH WITH SOME PAINTBALL...WITHOUT THE GEAR LADIES!!! 11.YOU ARE ALL IN A UNIT-And you will remember that!!! Youre gonna protect that medic and hes gonna protect you. You are all one!!! That medic goes down you all go down thats why theres a I in unit!!!!!! 12.YOU ARE A RECON SOLDIER/MARINE/SAILOR/AIRMEN!!!-You are all Life takers and heart breakers!!! Your are now one of the meanest mama jammas on this side of your collective belifs green Earth!!! Now that youve been trained in the misunderstood art of the BF recon you dont die!!! You just go to your collective place to respawn. Now recite the creed of the Recon that was made on week 4!!! Now your gonna wear these keyfishs and bandannas with pride!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll see you all on the Battlefield. DISMISSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts